Brummagem
by Tempust Sylvia
Summary: We all know Yamamoto is your average, cheerful Japanese boy, aside from that the fact that he was a born hitman, as Reborn says, he is perfectly normal. But, what if these normal things in him are just a façade?
1. Meeting You

**Title: Brummagem**

**Date: 5-22-08**

**Authoress: Tempust Sylvia**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! If I did, 8059 will be so canon, not that it isn't. XD**

**Category: Romance**

**Story Summary: We all know Yamamoto is your average, cheerful Japanese boy, aside from that the fact that he was a born hitman, as Reborn says, he is perfectly normal. But, what if these normal things in him are just a façade?**

**Chapter Summary: Yamamoto's thoughts upon meeting Gokudera. **

**Pairings: 8059, AKA YamamotoxGokudera**

**Warnings: Spoilers! Shonen-ai (BoyxBoy), kissing in later chapters, swear words, OOCness.**

* * *

**Brummagem**

**Entry#1: Meeting you.**

"Dad? Dad! I'm home!" Yamamoto Takeshi said as he entered his restaurant home, "Dad, are you there?"

"Ah, Takeshi!" Yamamoto Tsuyoshi replied, "I'm here."

"Dad, do you need any help?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes, someone just placed an order for a party."

"Then I'll help!"

As you can see, this is just an ordinary day for Yamamoto Takeshi. Or is it?

After helping his father make sushi, he retired to his room. Then, in his room, Yamamoto opened his desk drawer (With lock) and took out a dark blue notebook. He then started to write.

* * *

**June 20, 2006, 6:30 PM**

_ "Helped dad on making sushi for a party, and I kinda messed up on one, I placed too much wasabi._

_ Anyways, what I really want to tell you is that we had a new classmate today, his name is Gokudera Hayato and he's from Italy. This happening may sound normal but…"_

Yamamoto trailed off, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion, pondering, thinking, of the heavy impact of the banal words he was about to write.

"_I think that, maybe, somehow," _Yamamoto continued to write, _"I'm in love…?" _Yamamoto pondered, but he couldn't think anymore cause…

"Takeshi! Dinner's done!"

His father just called him down to eat.

Yamamoto closed the notebook, returned it into his desk drawer, locked it, and then went down.

* * *

**June 21, 2006, 8:30 PM**

** "**_My heart is beating fast as I write this. I thought Gokudera's going to get expelled. Thank God he isn't. Thank you, thank you, thank you._

_ I thought I had lost my chance to talk to him. I want to talk to him, but… how?"_

Yamamoto pondered for a while.

"_Maybe… I could get close to Tsuna first? After all, Gokudera was calling him "Tenth"…"_

Yamamoto suddenly had the urge to punch Tsuna.

_ "Anyways," _Ignoring his urge he continued to write, _"I was meaning to ask him for advice anyway, seeing how he became popular and all."_

Yamamoto put his pen down, kept his notebook, he then shut the lights and went to sleep.

* * *

**The next day**

** "**_P.E. is always such a pain,"_ Tsuna sighed as he heard them say:

"I'm saying you can have no-good Tsuna on your team."

"No way! We don't want to lose."

"He was amazing at volleyball but we know he sucks at baseball."

"Isn't it all right? Just join our team."

_ "Wait. What?" _Tsuna thought.

"Are you serious Yamamoto? You don't have to let that loser in."

_ "No way, this is my chance to get closer to Gokudera." _Yamamoto wanted to say, but what he actually said was, "Don't be so stingy, I just have to keep them from hitting, right?

"Well, if Yamamoto is saying so, alright"

_ "Score!"_ Yamamoto and Tsuna thought.

* * *

**After the game**

_ "We still lost." _Tsuna thought miserably.

"It's your fault, no-good Tsuna!"

"That's why I didn't want him in the team."

"Sweep the field by yourself! And do it seriously." They said as they left.

_ "Maybe I should go home." _Tsuna thought.

_ "Chance! Tsuna's alone!" _Yamamoto thought as he approached Tsuna, then cheerfully said, "Help has arrived!"

* * *

**After a while**

"Tsuna… What should I do? Lately, no matter how much I practice, my average is dropping and my fielding is screwing up…" Yamamoto asked.

_ "Ehh?! You're asking me?!" _Tsuna thought. _"I want to give him advice but… I can't tell him about Reborn!"_

"I guess, effort is the only way to go." Tsuna lied.

"Yeah! You're right!" Yamamoto answered. _"I'll practice with all my effort!"_

* * *

**The next day**

_ "Tch. That Tsuna!" _Yamamoto thought as he stood on the edge of the roof, _"Effort, huh? Is breaking my arm considered as effort too?!"_

"Yamamoto! Stop! What I said was a lie! It's not your effort but your dying will!" Tsuna shouted.

_ "Dying will…?" _Yamamoto thought.

* * *

**June 23, 2006, 8:45 PM**

_ "Dying will, huh? That works. Maybe I should use my dying will too, for baseball __and__ Gokudera."_

Yamamoto thought about this, then closed his notebook, and went to sleep.

* * *

**June 26, 2006, 8:00 PM**

_ "Gokudera talked to me today! Score! Here's what happened:_

_ I was sitting in my chair when Gokudera called me out, then, when we got outside, he silently stared me down, I asked him about that and he looked pissed. I suggested to him that he should drink milk, and then he got angrier and took out some of his fireworks."_

_ "Maybe I shouldn't have told him that."_ Yamamoto thought.

"_Then, Tsuna came, looking relieved, and towing a kid behind him," _Yamamoto continued to write, _"The kid claims that he is a hitman, he must love to play cops and robbers._

_ He then asked me to join, and I said yes, I mean, how could I not? Gokudera is part of it, right? Then the kid said something about a "Family Entrance Test", I agreed, then he started throwing wooden swords that really look like knives, I successfully avoided it and then some time later, Gokudera started throwing his fireworks! Maybe I had passed? And he's congratulating me? Anyways, sparks started to fly towards Tsuna and I so I saved him. After that, Gokudera came up to me and said "Good Job.""_

Yamamoto smiled, he certainly was going to get closer to Gokudera.

* * *

**July 19, 2006, 9:00 PM**

_ "I went to Tsuna's today, it was weird, Tsuna had called me his "Savior", Gokudera got pissed off and left upon hearing that. I was worried and wanted to chase after him… But I couldn't. Was I relieved when Gokudera came back, then suddenly, Gokudera called me "Yamamocchan", while grabbing my head and smiling."_

Yamamoto smiled as he continued to write,_ "It took all my strength to resist the urge of kissing him. His lips were so close to mine…"_

Yamamoto then got serious.

_ "I want to see him smile at me again, like that."_

_ "I want to have him that close to me again."_

_ "I want to touch him. To hold him. To kiss him."_

_ "I __want to_ _make him mine."_

Yamamoto closed the notebook. Then opened it again.

No. Wanting will not do for Yamamoto. He crossed out the last few lines neatly, then wrote new ones.

_ "__I will have him smile at me again, like that.__"_

_ "I will have him that close to me again."_

_ "I will touch him. Hold on to him. And kiss him."_

_ "I **will**_ _make him mine."_

_"Even if it takes all of my dying will." _Yamamoto thought. Closing his notebook.

* * *

**AN: Well, this is my first fic ever; done for a request of a friend who wanted a possessive Yamamoto (I'm sorry he isn't very possessive in this chapter, and it looks like its 8027, but, I swear I'll make him more possessive at the next one!). Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Oh, yeah, watch out for the next chapter - Entry#2: Wanting you! I'll definitely include more 8059 action! (It's hard to include action here because they just met. p) so next chapter will be different, I promise! **

**Anyways, I'd really appreciate it if you review! Criticism is accepted, only if they are constructive. Flames will be used for dying wills.**


	2. Wanting You

**Title: Brummagem**

**Date: 6-7-08**

**Authoress: Tempust Sylvia**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! If I did, 8059 will be so canon, not that it isn't. XD**

**Category: Romance**

**Story Summary: We all know Yamamoto is your average, cheerful Japanese boy, aside from that the fact that he was a born hitman, as Reborn says, he is perfectly normal. But, what if these normal things in him are just a façade?**

**Chapter Summary: Yamamoto's thoughts upon meeting Gokudera. **

**Pairings: 8059, AKA YamamotoxGokudera**

**Warnings: Spoilers! Shonen-ai (BoyxBoy), kissing, swear words, OOCness.**

* * *

**Brummagem**

**Entry#2: Wanting you.**

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto Takeshi called, "Gokudera, wait!"

"What is it, baseball idiot?!" Gokudera Hayato shouted back.

"You're going to Tsuna's, right?" Yamamoto cheerfully said, "I'll go with you!"

Gokudera just grumbled.

* * *

**February 8, 2007, 9:45 PM**

_"Went to Tsuna's house with Gokudera today. And he sat next to me while explaining how Python's (Or something like that.) theorem works. And I discovered that I can't stand it anymore. I want him already, I don't know if I could put on this façade any longer, I need him, I want him to smile for me and __only__ me."_

_"Maybe… I should give him subtle hints? Is hugging subtle? I hope so. But how? I probably should try and make my move tomorrow."_

_"I need sleep." _Yamamoto thought. He then shut his notebook and flicked the lights off.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Gokudera! Going to Tsuna's house again?" Yamamoto asked.

Gokudera didn't answer.

"Hey! Gokudera, wait!" Yamamoto shouted, while grabbing Gokudera's shoulders.

"What is it?! Baseball Idiot!" Gokudera said, while turning around.

"You seem to be in a rush, what's up?"

"The Ranking Prince, Fuuta, is at the 10th's house, now let go of me."

"Ranking Prince?" Yamamoto asked, while letting Gokudera's shoulders go.

"Do I have to explain everything?! Idiot. Fuuta is called the Ranking Prince cause he ranks everything 100 accurately, got it?!"

"Sounds interesting! I'll tag along!"

* * *

**February 9, 2007, 9:00 PM**

_"Gokudera and I went to Tsuna's house today. It was interesting! A kid named Fuuta took our love rankings! Well, only Tsuna's,we couldn't continue cause, as it turns out, that Fuuta's skills are useless when it rains, haha, I seriously thought Tsuna liked Leon!"_

Yamamoto scratched his head, laughing while he continued to write.

_"Good thing it rained though! Or else they could've found out that I like Gokudera! Tsuna too! He desperately tried to stop Fuuta!"_

_"Wait. What? Tsuna also didn't want Fuuta to rank him…? Does this mean that Tsuna likes Gokudera too?"_

Yamamoto tightened his grip around his pencil.

_"Tsuna likes Gokudera. But, does Gokudera like Tsuna too? After all, maybe this 10__th__ that Gokudera calls Tsuna is actually a code?!"_

Yamamoto snapped his pencil. He got up, tossed the broken pencil, got a ballpen, and drank some milk to calm him down.

_"Then I'll make the first move. I'll confess to him on Valentine's."_

Yamamoto then kept the notebook and pen, and then shut the lights off.

* * *

**Valentine's Day **

_"Well, here goes." _Yamamoto thought as he opened his classroom door.

"Yamamoto!" Shouted a girl.

"Yamamoto!" Shouted another one.

"Yamamoto!" Another one.

Soon, he was in the center of quite a large amount of fangirls, and their shouts of "Yamamoto!" or "Yamamoto, take my chocolate!", he also could've sworn a guy who wasn't Gokudera also shouted his name.

_"Wait. Gokudera!?" _ Yamamoto thought as he searched for the ¾ Italian teen.

But, he couldn't see anything as more fangirls crowded around him, and chanted his name. Yamamoto thought they were like zombies, crowding around him, chanting and intimidating him.

"Yamamoto!" A girl said.

"Yamamoto, look this way!" Screamed another one.

"Yamamoto, please take my chocolate!" A guy said.

_"Oh God," _Yamamoto thought as he accepted the chocolates and said his thanks, _"this is gonna be a long day."_

* * *

**February 14, 2007, 9:30 PM**

_"Damn it! I couldn't confess to Gokudera today! Stupid fangirls! And that guy!" _

Yamamoto shuddered at the thought of that guy again.

_"Wait. No. Those fangirls and the guy helped me! Confessing at Valentine's Day is too cliché! This is fate's way of telling me to be more creative to win Gokudera!"_

Inspired, Yamamoto closed his journal and kept it, then, he begun to think of ways of confessing.

* * *

**The Next Day**

_"This will work!" _Yamamoto thought, _"I'll throw this ball to Gokudera!" _

He then stared at the said ball. On the ball, it had the banal words of "Will you go out with me? – Yamamoto Takeshi." written on it.

Yamamoto then hid behind a bush. When Gokudera passed by, he then threw the ball with his Baseball! form. The ball had sailed too far and passed Gokudera. It also had hit someone else.

It hit Yamamoto's fanboy.

* * *

**The Day After**

_"This will work," _Yamamoto thought, while his fanboy clung to him, _"this is his favorite sushi!"_

Said sushi was special, it had alphabet shapes, forming the words, "I Love You!"

Yamamoto then approached Gokudera, but, his fanboy, who was still clinging to him, made it hard for him to move. Yamamoto then tripped. The sushi went flying and as fate would have it, Lambo was there. Lambo then ate the sushi.

Yamamoto could now see why Gokudera hated him so much.

* * *

**February 16, 2007, 9:50 PM**

_"Damn! The baseball and sushi didn't work! I only have one plan left!"_

Yamamoto growled in frustration.

_"I should get rid of that stupid fanboy too. The earlier, the faster I can get Gokudera to be mine."_

Yamamoto got motivated as he continued to write.

_"I hope this works; after all, third time's the charm, right?"_

* * *

**The Next Day, 3:00 PM**

"Gokudera! Gokudera, wait!" Yamamoto shouted.

"What the fuck is it, baseball idiot?!" Gokudera yelled.

"Gokudera, I have to tell you something."

Yamamoto then forcefully dragged Gokudera in an empty classroom.

_"I'll do it." _Yamamoto thought, ignoring Gokudera's cusses.

_"I'm going to do it." _He thought, grabbing Gokudera's shoulders.

"What the fuck do you think you're do-?!" Gokudera didn't get to continue.

_"I did it." _Yamamoto thought, as he sealed their lips with a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this! And thanks for the reviews, guys! They really help me get motivation! Thanks! D**

**And is the pacing still fast? I'll edit this if it still is. Oh and I'm not an LJ member, but I get my doujinshis there. XD, and my favorite pairings are basically anyone x Gokudera. :p  
**

**P.S. I edited the dates so it will fit the KHR timeline.**


End file.
